germanian_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ooswesthoesbes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Germanian Empire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ooswesthoesbes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Youngla0450 (Talk) 10:28, 26 December 2009 Help Can you please feed me information on the German Empire? You live in Limburg, on the border with Germany, and Limburgish speak Dutch and German. Tell me of some German facts. --Brenda Young 14:10, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Well, what would you like to know? --OuWTB 14:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Thoughts Can you tell me about what YOU would think would've happened had Germany won both World Wars? --Brenda Young 01:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :With or without Hitler? --OuWTB 14:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Without Hitler. --Brenda Young 14:50, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok :) I think Germany would annex some regions, like the Czech Republic, Poland, the Alsace and East Prussia. I think they would force the losing countries to disarm themselves and they would certainly ask a lot of money to repair war damage in Germany. Also, I believe, they would have taken some colonies in Africa, the Caribbeans and maybe French Guiana. Germany would quite be the strongest nation on earth then. --OuWTB 17:10, December 27, 2009 (UTC) How about this? In my verision, Germania annexed a whole swath of colonies from 1871 before Britain could, and as a result, Britain gave up it's remaining colonies, but Germania granted the colonies to Britain that real-life Germany had, and France kept her colonies. After World War I, all of Britain's remaining colonies and some of France's and Portugal's, plus Belgium's, was given to Germania. Also, they paid reperations and their navies and most of their armies were dismantled, all going towards Germania. --Brenda Young 17:19, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :That also sounds like possible theory yes. --OuWTB 18:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Blokkade Ik ben het totaal niet eens met de onterechte blokkade die ik en vele anderen hebben gekregen. Met die hele fascisten beweging had ik niks te maken (alleen heb ik op andere wikis wel Honecker gesproken). Alleen Pierlot was vanaf het begin af aan lid van die "Iron Guard Party" en heeft die zelfs een paar dagen geleid. Toen er werd gedreigt met een blokkade draaide hij meteen weer bij en nu likt hij de konings reet weer, en heeft hij zijn fascistische ideeen verworpen. En de koning en de anderen accepteren dat gewoon, ze stemmen zelfs op Pierlot en hij komt met alles met de schrik vrij. Iedereen heeft duidelijk gezien (wederom) hoe onbetrouwbaar en onstabiel hij is, en toch krijgt hij stemmen, en is alles "vergeven en vergeten"... en ik krijg een maand blokkade (net als nog 5 anderen) terwijl ik me juist afzijdig hield (gedwongen, aangezien ik geblokkeerd was)... waarom zijn die gasten zo mild met Pierlot? Hebben ze soms stront in de ogen? Hij is een verraderlijk draaikont. ;) Dr. Magnus 09:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ik snap er echt geen hol van... hij komt echt overal zomaar mee weg. Sterker nog: Pierlot zei dat hij bij de partij ging om die "van binnenuit te hervormen"... wat een zwakke excuus... Dr. Magnus 10:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Danke szin! Ier lof mønt mi veel. Icz werde iicz dør sprøcze nauhalden, jif ji willen. Rang kann icz non Niderlendsze odde Limburgsze spreken, ak icz vorstande banks dos sprøcze. Ji onknuen jis ok zum Germønsze. Icz bi doch vain, dat ji Limburgsze swo praud spreken! Your praise means a lot to me. I will keep you updated on the language if you like. Unfortunately, I can't speak any Dutch or Limburgish, but I understand a bit of those languages. I suppose you also recognise some Germanian. I am happy, though, that you speak Limburgish so proudly!--Scanderson 12:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Lotje Ik merk dat Lotje het niet waardeert dat je hier met me in gesprek bent. Ik stel het wel op prijs dat je je niet al te veel van hem aantrekt, in dit geval! Dr. Magnus 13:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Zeker niet. Ik weet nog goed hoedat hij op Libertas als "Klaast" door het leven ging en dat blijf ik me eeuwig herinneren vrees ik. --OuWTB 13:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ja, ik weet nog hoe hij zich er gedroeg. Toen hij er moderator was heeft hij er zich zo verschrikkelijk misdragen dat we het allemaal unaniem erover eens waren dat hij voor eeuwig van de wiki af moest worden getrapt, en dat heb ik toen (met veel genoegen) gedaan. Weet je nog dat ik juist degene was die hem diverse kansen heeft gegeven, onder erg redelijke voorwaarden? En hoe hij die iedere keer weer negeerde? Je begrijpt dat hij er zijn verdiende loon kreeg, op den duur. Maar op wikination is Lotje de dans steeds ontsprongen. Waarom, eigenlijk? Waarom zes mensen niet, en hij wél? Dr. Magnus 13:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Pierlot is een zeurder, iemand die doordramt. Als je 'm blokkeert, dan heb je de volgende dag een geel balkje staan met tien wiki's waar je nog nooit bent geweest met teksten als "Could you please unblock me?" of "You are blocked because of blabla..". 't Is geen zuivere methode, maar 't werkt psychisch behoorlijk aan. --OuWTB 13:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Daarom hebben ik en diverse andere wikistad gebruikers ook enorm lang lopen lobbyen voor een rangeblock, een crosswiki block for Pierlot. Die hij uiteindelijk volgens mij ook kreeg. Alleen hij heeft dunkt me nu een nieuw IP-adres en kan daarom weer gewoon bijdragen leveren. Hij heeft diverse accounts: McCrooke, Pierlot, Klaast, Patatje Oorlog, en vele andere. En dan nog diverse IP's. Eigenlijk zou hij als sokpop moeten worden geblokkeerd. Maar vervelend of niet, en drammerig of niet: hij moet gewoon op wikination een blokkade krijgen, wat de gevolgen ook zullen zijn en hoe vervelend hij zich dan ook zal gaan gedragen. Anders is hij ermee weggekomen, met feitelijk exact hetzelfde als de anderen, die nu wél zijn geblokkeerd. En dat is toch erg scheef, of niet? ;) Dr. Magnus 13:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Als ik het op nation voor het zeggen had, dan was Pierlot allang veel eerder geblokkeerd. 't Probleem is dat men in het begin zich te week heeft opgesteld en dat heeft ertoe geleid dat ze volgens mij een beetje zich een vaderfiguur over hem vinden, maar goed. Ich weiß nicht :) --OuWTB 13:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ik had zelf ook wel eens zulke gedachten gehad ja. Het moet inderdaad wel zoiets geweest zijn. Maar hoe je er ook tegen aan kijkt, je kunt niet recht lullen wat krom is. Hij is een vervelend ventje die zich heeft misdragen. IRL pak je die met één hand in de kraag en zet je ze op de gang. Online hang je ze gewoon een enorme blokkade aan hun broek. That's life. We kunnen niet met twee maten meten. Of wel soms? Dr. Magnus 13:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Inderdaad. --OuWTB 13:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Dan ben ik blij dat we wat betreft Lotje en de straf die hem toekomt op één lijn zetten beste Zuiderlijke kameraad. xD Dr. Magnus 13:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ik ben het met bovenstaande eens. En dat vaderfiguur zie ik in nog een aantal mensen terug, die bijv. op hem stemmen. --Bucurestean 16:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Dat idee had ik zelf ook al, Bucu. Op wikistad wilde ik ook enorm graag dat Lotje het goed zou gaan doen, nuttig zou gaan bijdragen en dergelijke. Hij ging keer op keer de fout in, maar ik heb hem toen ook talloze keren "een laatste kans" gegeven. Uiteindlijk vergalde hij het dusdanig dat ik hem een blokkade van onbeperkte tijd gaf. Dat is het verschil tussen mij en mensen als Dimitri: ik weet waar ik de lijn trek met mensen als Pierlot. Tot hier, en niet verder! In wezen zijn veel gebruikers gewoon watjes, veel te soft gaan ze met hem om. Hij zou evengoed een maand blokkade verdienen als alle andere gebruikers vanwege zijn rol bij de IGP. Hij was een fascist van het eerste uur, onze kleine Lotje... ;) Dr. Magnus 16:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) De wordbuk Wordbuk Ji kunnen hier de (West)germønszen (alswo hit is bauten disses wikien jenennt) wordbuk vinden, dør icz nau arvode. Hit werde tukyms onen webbzaiden mid stafkrafte and swo waider jiven. You kan find here the (West) Germanic (as it is named outside of this wiki) dictionary on which I'm working right now. In the future, there will be a website with grammar and such.--Scanderson 13:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, thanks :) I'll bookmark it. --OuWTB 13:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Grappige Lotje Grappig ventje, die Lotje. Of zou het een klein meisje zijn? Ik zou het niet weten, maar Engels, daar heeft ie duidelijk geen kaas van gegeten: "Yes you have the right. But you have to stell you better up against Pierius ''" Dat soort zinnen, man daar bescheur ik me elke keer weer om! Haha, ik lag me slap om Lotje... Zou die nog steeds zo grappig zijn als hij zijn verdiende blok krijgt? :) Dr. Magnus 13:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Dus, je weet nu OWTB: "you have to stell you better up!" Als je dat maar weet! xD Dr. Magnus 13:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Eigenlijk ben jij ook door en door slecht è. Net de baron van B&A ;) --OuWTB 13:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ik '''ben' door en door slecht, maar ik heb óók altijd pech net zoals die gast met die regenjas en Handige Harry (ik heb ook altijd pech!)... haha, ik was altijd een enorme Bassie & Adriaan fan! lol... Dr. Magnus 13:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Je bedoelt B100 :) En je moet Vlugge Japie (echt niet dezelfde acteur als Bassie..) en B2 zeker niet vergeten! --OuWTB 13:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Maar de baron was niet de engste schurk... dat was de plaaggeest, en die professor met het huilgas. ;) Dr. Magnus 13:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Griengas! :P De huilende professor, die heb ik nog op videoband :P --OuWTB 13:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Haha! Griengas, dus zo heette dat! Lol... Ik heb inmiddels gelezen dat ik een jager ben, die altijd zijn prooi pakt? Ik vind het wel een mooie vergelijking. Dan moet ik Bambi maar gauw virtueel afknallen! ;) Dr. Magnus 13:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Denk maar niet dat ik 't zelf verzonnen heb :P Hier in Limburg hebben we vijftien keer zoveel spreekwoorden en gezegden dan in het noorden :P --OuWTB 13:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) In het Noorden zijn we veel stugger en zwijgzamer. We houden niet van woordgrapjes en begrijpen ze meestal in het geheel niet. In plaats van veel te schelden kijken we elkaar hier vuil aan of gaan op de vuist... we hebben ook niet zo'n fijne boergondische levensstijl als ik hoor dat ze in het Zuiden hebben! Calvinisten, doe je niks an. ;) Dr. Magnus 13:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Wa :P Hoeveel onterechte vooroordelen kun je op één regel zetten :P Boergondisch is enkel de bovenklasse ;) Vet en volgevreten, terwijl het werkende volk op een houtje bijt (deh, nu klink ik juist een communist :P) --OuWTB 13:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Misschien is de LCP wel wat voor jouw? We zouden je kunnen gebruiken. Momenteel zitten zowel Scanderson (die is gedeblokkeerd op wikination, godzijdank) en Alexander Serov bij die partij. Mijn LCP wordt een grote partij: kleine kinderen worden groot, wat fijn toch! Dr. Magnus 14:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Leuk geprobeerd, maar ik blijf toch bij m'n List Oos Wes IlavA (LOWIA) :P --OuWTB 14:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ook al ben je nu je tweede partijlid kwijt dankzij Dimitri's blokkeerwoede... Maar ach, je vind wel weer nieuwe volgelingen. Als de LCP het kan (zonder dat ik uberhaupt aanwezig ben op Lovia) dan kan LOWIA het zeker (jij hebt één groot voordeel, namelijk dat je niet bent geblokkeerd). :) Dr. Magnus 14:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ja, ik kan mss nog wat Limburgers overhalen om weer actief te worden. Kleine kans dat 't gaat lukken, maar goed. --OuWTB 14:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ik denk dat je ook onder niet-Limburgers wel volgelingen zult kunnen vinden. Alleen het voordeel van de LCP is dat: #het is min of meer controversieel (en dat maakt het interessant) #het is communistisch, wat de aandacht trekt #je zult je verbazen hoeveel communisten er wel niet online rondstruinen! Dus ik denk dat de LCP in mijn afwezigheid nu gebeiteld zit. Heerlijk is dat. OWTB, zul je voor mij stemmen in het congres? Ik zou graag erin komen zodat ik tenminste deel kan uitmaken van de politiek wanneer ik over een maand van mij onterechte blokkade ben verlost! ;) Dr. Magnus 14:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Als ik een stem overheb wel. Wanneer eindigen de verkiezingen eigenlijk? --OuWTB 14:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Die eindigen de 27e. Maar aangezien ik niet zeker hiervan ben zou ik het op prijs stellen als je vandaag al voor me zou willen stemmen. Ik had graag actief campagne kunnen voeren maar ben daar helaas nu niet langer toe in staat. Wel heb ik hier al twee nieuwe leden geworven: en ze melden zich geheel op eigen initiatief aan, ik hoefde Scanderson en Serov niet eens over te halen of zelfs maar te vragen! Geweldige gasten... Ze maken de "Rode Baron" trots! ;) Dr. Magnus 14:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Als Pierlot erinkomt, dan vind ik dat jij ook een kans moet krijgen om jezelf te bewijzen. Ik zal dadelijk eens kijken of ik je kan steunen. --OuWTB 14:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Eh.. Pierius.. Je hebt pas één stem.. --OuWTB 14:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ik heb één stem, van Brenda. Plus één van jouw maakt twee stemmen. Serov en Scanderson verwacht ik wel binnen een week citizen rechten te zien krijgen, en dan zal ik op vier stemmen kunnen rekenen. Om te een congress-zetel te winnen heb ik er tenminste drie nodig. Je begrijpt, OWTB, dat jouw stem mij erg welkom zal zijn. Dr. Magnus 15:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ik wacht liever eerst af. Tijd genoeg. --OuWTB 16:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ik wil je natuurlijk nergens toe dwingen. Maar je zult het met me eens zijn, dat als Pierlot in het congress een plaatsje verdient ik dat zeker ook verdien. Eerlijk is eerlijk. Dr. Magnus 16:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Inderdaad, maar aan het geduld herkent men de beheersing. --OuWTB 16:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) "Geduld is een schone zaak"... een mooie wandtegel wijsheid... :D Dr. Magnus 16:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : :P --OuWTB 16:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Bad person You are a bad person who likes to hurt other people their feelings! Alexander Serov 14:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I only noticed that you used a translator machine. I have a. not said your Czech was bad. b. not called you names. c. not done anything that could be considered intimidating or whatsoever. --OuWTB 14:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::But you did hurt my feelings, I love the Czech Republic and consider myself part of it. I have no band with the UK and one day I will return home! Alexander Serov 14:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, it's your right to do so and I won't stop you. I was only wondering how it could be that the Czech was a little wrong, while you said "I can speak Czech" in the first paragraph. I did not intend to hurt your feelings. --OuWTB 14:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Je mi to moc líto, nemluvím Cesky. But I am learning on my own. i bought a guide and try to visit websites for children in Czech Alexander Serov 14:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's a nice start. You'll probably learn it then :) --OuWTB 14:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ahum, ahum dat wordt nog wat zie ik zo... --Lars 17:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ik geloof niet dat er en "Ä" bestaat in het Tsjechisch :S --Bucurestean 17:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ik vermoed dan ook dat het hier een beetje om iemand gaat die meerdere wikilevens bezit. --OuWTB 17:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Understanding Dutch I can understand written Dutch well without having learned it and I think if I read your and Magnus' conversations I might be able to write a bit. In moment kan ik noor valse Nederlands (false Dutch) schrijven dat is bazeert op Duits. Hoe goed het is ik weet niet!--Scanderson 18:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's pretty bad, no offense. Sounds a bit like the way a Turk speaks Dutch when he first arrives in our nation. However, I can understand you. Dutch and German are very different, you see, but there are some similarities. :P Dr. Magnus 18:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::That's hilarious! I might speak like that if I ever go the Netherlands and see what facial expressions I get. Hopendlicz is Germønsz nocht tu swør te vorstanden.--Scanderson 18:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I g'm Lèmbörgsje zaet me: Germönzjisj is waal good tö laezen ènd zieëker neet tö zwaor ómb tö verstaon! :) --OuWTB 18:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::(?)Limburgish shows(?) me: Germanian is probably good to read and surely(?) not too hard make an attempt at understanding?--Scanderson 18:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Quite good :P In Limburgish one says: Germanian is quite readable and surely not too hard to understand. So, apart from the "In Limburgish one says" part, you're very good in Limburgish :) zaet is from zègke. might we say = weer zage (comp. German "wir sagen") --OuWTB 18:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ah, I see. Once I get my head around the strange-looking orthography it has many similarities with with German. But I can't see how people would consider it a dialect of any language. It's certainly distinct. A language is a dialect with an army and a navy indeed.--Scanderson 18:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Limburgish is considered by the EU to be a minority language :) The orthography indeed sucks a little bit. It used to be much more like German: ich sehn dich nuh -> ich zeen dich noe (I can see you now), but WW2 came, so it had to be changed. We've kept our six cases though :) --OuWTB 18:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC)